


Revisiting the past

by WhoBarkerDwarfer2



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoBarkerDwarfer2/pseuds/WhoBarkerDwarfer2
Summary: Yaz meets a woman who she doesn’t know has travelled with the Doctor.Picture this between Resolution and Spyfall
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 4





	Revisiting the past

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Mandip Gill choosing Martha Jones in the Buzzfeed Quiz.  
> A bit of Thasmin at the end.

Yaz was walking around London. She and the rest of fam decide to split up so they can do what they want for a few hours so people didn’t miss out on the sights of London they wanted to see. Yaz had felt she need time alone to reflect on her life. She had never told her mum or her family about the Doctor but she enjoyed it as she felt part of the family.   
She sat down on a bench after an hour. She thought about the incident on Ranskoor Av Kolos, the way Graham had nearly killed Tzim Sha and she risked her life to help the Doctor save her planet. But she didn’t know who the Doctor was. Suddenly, a lady sat down next to her. She wore a leather jacket like Yaz but a different jacket. “I haven’t seen you here before,” she asked Yaz. “I am not from round here, I am visiting with three of my friends,” Yaz replied kindly., ‘I am Yasmin Khan.” The women replied back, ‘I am Martha Jones, nice to meet a new face.” Yaz nodded back. The two girls looked at each other. Martha asked another question, “Are you close?” Yaz nodded back at Martha but dodn’t know of she could trust Martha. “I travel a bit nowadays,” said Yaz, “It’s dangerous but its fun though.” Martha thought carefully about what she was going to say. began to explain ”I did the same thing you did when I was younger but the person I travelled with was nice but he treated me like was a replacement for a friend he lost. I even was treaded in a racist way which wasn’t good.” Yaz understood as she also was racially abused sometimes at work, her friend Ryan suffered the same as well but now hearing the strangers story was making sense. “In the end,” Martha continued, “after saving him, another friend and my mum, dad and sister, I gave up travelling and moved on with my life. Managed to become a Doctor. Got married on my second engagement. Things are better but it made me think that I shouldn’t be keeping secrets’s in my family.” Yaz was intrigued by this tale. She questioned herself but her mother was working at a hotel owned by Jack Robertson work and he fired her. Luckily her mum wasn’t shaken by incident that happened after her but does want to know about the Doctor. “My mum was involved in a incident but she is ok. I hope yous are too Martha,” said Yaz. Martha smiled at this comment. “They are ok, thank you for asking,” she replied, “Here is some advice, when things get dangerous, stop travelling, you family might end up in further danger. Yaz thought about it but maybe its best to take the advice on board. She looked at the time. She felt it was time that she went to find the Doctor. “I am going to go and find my friends,” said Yaz and held her hand put for Martha to shake, “Goodbye Martha Jones and thank you. Martha shook Yaz’s hand and said, “Goodbye Yasmin Khan and thanks for listening.” They hugged each other then they let go and both walked separate ways. As she walked away Martha wondered, was Yaz’s friend the Doctor? That is one question she probably would never ask or find the answer too.  
“Yaz, where have you been,” the Doctor asked as she approached her friend. Yaz said, ”I just met someone and we had a good talk which has made me relive certain moment. The Doctor understood, she relieved her past happily and painfully. She hooked he arm into Yaz’s and said, “Let’s find Graham and Ryan before we head off again. Yaz smiled as she had her friend hooked up as they were walking back to the boys. She enjoyed the Doctor’s company. She was still keeping in mind what Martha had said but how does she know about this stuff but she will never know who she was talking about .


End file.
